


Wish Granted

by MorningRoses



Category: Furby - Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, Family, Furbies as animals, Furbies as toys, Furby, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRoses/pseuds/MorningRoses
Summary: Andrew really wants a pet but his parents won’t let him get one. On Andrew’s 15th birthday he receives a Furby. Things get really weird once the Furby comes to life.





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew sat at the dining room table covered with a cheap plastic blue birthday table cloth. Around the table sat his relatives who all sang Happy Birthday to him in a slightly off pitch tone. His Uncle Jordan was here as well as his Aunt Margaret (whom he secretly called Aunt Margarita), as well as five of his little cousins. The few people he would consider friends couldn’t make it so his mother had called over some family to make him feel better. 

Andrew licked his lips and leaned close getting ready to make his wish. In his mind he knew exactly what he wanted; a pet. He had asked his parents previously for one but the answer was always the same. Pets are expensive, they take lots of responsibility, and they are messy. 

“Smile Sweetie! Now make a wish!” His mother stood at the end of the table holding up a white Polaroid camera. Andrew smiled at her before blowing out the candle. He hoped the wish came true. 

“Cake time! Gather around kiddos!” His five little cousins jumped up pushing and shoving each other for the first slice of grocery store birthday cake. 

“Andy, come here my boy!” His Uncle Jordan waved him over to the couch. Uncle Jordan sat there holding a can of beer in his hand and a small box in his lap. The man gestured to the box smiling.

Andrew lifted up the box and shook it slightly. His Uncle shook his head telling him not too shake it as to not break whatever was inside. A small spark of hope filled Andy as he ripped the green wrapping paper. 

He saw a small bit of white fur then quickly ripped away the rest of the paper. Inside the box was a white Furby with brown eyes. Andrew was tempted to sigh in disappointment but he didn’t want to upset his Uncle. 

“Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

Small footsteps moved about in Andrew’s room waking the teen. Andy groggily opened his eyes and sat up to look around. It was still early and the sun was just starting to rise lighting up the room slightly. A ball of white fur scurried around on the floor causing Andy to jump and nearly scream. 

Andy watched as the ball of fur turned around and started chewing a dirty sock from the floor. The creature was a strange mix between a rodent and a dog. Andrew looked at it closer recognizing the bright yellow beak, it was the Furby toy. The Furby didn’t look like a toy at all but rather a real animal. 

A small giggle came from Andy as he stared at the Furby in shock. He lowered his hand slowly offering it to the little Furby. He watched as the creature came closer allowing Andrew to scratch behind its ear. 

“Hi there buddy, I’m Andrew.” He spoke softly to avoid startling the animal. The Furby laid down and let out a content sound. 

“I think I’ll call you Snowball.” Andy smiled brightly. The Furby’s stomach growled making Andrew pause. Now that the Furby was alive it needed food, Andrew found himself pondering what to get it when his mom called him down for breakfast.

Andrew was sure to leave the Furby in his room for fear of his parents taking it away. He knew his parents “No-pet rule” and also knew that it would sound insane if he told them his Furby came to life. 

“Good morning!” Andrew’s mom lowered a plate of toast down in front of him. The teen grabbed the two pieces off the plate before turning and running back up stairs.

“I’m going on a bike ride! Be back later!” He quickly called before shutting his bedroom door with a rushed slam. 

“Eat up Snowball. We got lots to do today.” Andrew rubbed the Furby’s fur while it nibbled on the crispy toast. While Snowball was eating Andy was getting organized. He had grabbed his backpack and turned it upside down causing a bunch of pencils and notebooks to slide out. Once the bag was empty he put it on.

Next Andrew reached into his bedside table where he kept all his birthday money from the previous day. $40 wasn’t much but it would work for now. 

By now the Furby was done eating and stared up at the human curiously. Small toast crumbs stuck to its white fur but the Furby didn’t seem to care. Andrew chuckled at the sight of the Furby then let out a nervous sigh. 

“Alright Snowball, I need you to stay still and don’t come out until I let you to.” Andy lifted the Furby up into his arms giving the fur ball a quick hug then lowered it into the back pack. The Furby shifted around inside the bag before settling down and taking a nap. Andrew was relieved that the Furby was fine.

The Furby slept in the bag while Andrew biked down to the closest pet store. While walking up and down the aisles he couldn’t help but worry. He had no idea what the Furby even ate, it wasn’t like he could ask an employee. Bird seed seemed fine since the Furby had a beak but the Furby was also like a dog so maybe kibble. 

Andrew shifted on the spot staring at the fluffy face of the dog on the bag. Getting a mix of bird seed and kibble was too expensive, his birthday money was only so much. Then Andrew’s eyes caught something on the shelf. Small cans of soft dog food were on display. The food was meant for puppies and small dogs, his Furby was fairly small so it seemed good enough. 

With a final grin he grabbed four of the cans sliding them off the shelf into his basket. He was thrilled to see the Furby’s reaction to it later. 

Next Andrew needed a bed and collar. The collar was fairly cheap costing only $13 but the cans added up too and he realized that buying a dog bed would mean getting more money. It was then that he decided he would get a job.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew sat on his bed holding a newspaper in his lap. At the end of the bed sat an old shoe box with a pillow and blanket put together to form a makeshift pet bed. Snowball had eaten about half a can once they got home, the Furby didn’t seem to mind the taste and ate up the wet food fast. Unfortunately only having four cans wouldn’t last long that meant getting a job was his top priority. 

Andy shifted the paper and turned it over. His eyes scanned over each article searching for work. So far all he could find was short term jobs like mowing lawns and delivering newspapers but he wanted to do more than that. A McDonald’s ad caught his attention and he paused. Fast food wasn’t ideal but it was certainly better than no job. 

When he had asked his dad to help him apply he had been thrilled. His only son now age 15, getting a job. His dad was proud. He had asked Andrew why he wanted a job on their way there. Andrew has said something basic like “getting money for band t-shirts and junk food,” his dad took the answer well that’s all that mattered.

A few days later he was called, the job was his. He had spent most of the week getting his training done as a cashier. Andrew would get paid at the end of the week but Snowball couldn’t wait that long, the last can was eaten already. 

Andrew was picking cans and bottles out of the kitchen trash can. He needed enough change for at least one more can of dog food. Andy was just adding up bottles and cans when his mom came into the kitchen. 

“Andrew, what are you doing?” She asked frowning at the trash bag. Andy looked up nervously and shifted in place while avoiding eye contact. 

“I really need some change. I need to get something for…” He bit his lip and paused mid sentence to think of an excuse. 

“Did you wait until the last minute to get something for school again?” His mother sighed and reached for her shiny brown purse on the counter. 

“Just clean this up and get what you need.” She was about to place the change in his hand but stopped and cringed at his dirty hands,  
instead, she placed it on the kitchen counter. Andrew’s eyes lit up and he went to hug his mother only to pause. He smelled like trash.

“Thanks so much! I love you!” 

Later that night things settled down. Snowball gobbled up the food then snuggled up in Andy’s lap. The Furby fell asleep quick and snored quietly. Andrew ran a hand over the Furby’s back and smiled.

Andy often thought about how this all even started. The toy becoming a real animal was jarring to even think about. He had a hard time believing it himself. Despite the strangeness of this all he knew he loved the little fur ball. The Furby toy was the best gift he had been given. This all happened thanks to his Uncle Jordan. Andrew fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

Andrew’s eyes scanned over the money in his wallet. He had gotten the grey wallet for Christmas last year, only now he had a real use for it. Five hours of taking out trash, serving customers, and working at the cashier. Holding the first weeks pay felt great. 

Andy knew exactly what he would spend it on, he had been thinking about it all week. A beautiful new collar for Snowball. But that wasn’t all he got. In his bag was fresh new cans dog food and a soft little dog bed. He had also bought a custom made dog tag with the name ‘Snowball’ engraved into it. His precious little Furby was going to be spoiled for sure. 

Once Andrew was home he put the little blue collar on. The white Furby leaned down and tried to nibble on the metal dog tag but ended up falling over clumsily. Andrew smiled and scratched at the Furby’s belly gently. 

Things were going great and his parents never really noticed the Furby or the items he bought. Oddly enough they seemed to want to give him more space recently. Maybe it was because of his birthday or maybe they were just busy? Andrew yawned before climbing into bed, the Furby wasn’t far behind and snuggled up to the side of his stomach. It only took seconds for Andrew to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning things went horribly wrong. Andrew knew something strange had happened when he woke up without the white fur ball cuddled up next to him. He had checked the the mini pet bed, then under his own bed, then in his closet, he even checked the bathroom, but he still couldn’t find Snowball. 

At one point Andrew went to search downstairs. Andrew feared that the Furby was found by his parents. In his head he imagined the white Furby sitting at the bottom of the pantry trying to bite down on uncooked potatoes. He imagined his mother opening the pantry door and screaming. He imagined his father reaching for the Furby and throwing it out the front door never to be seen again. 

Panic filled Andrew and he searched faster. Every cabinet was opened, the pantry door wide open, and the trash bag pulled out of the trash can. It was then his father walked in holding his now empty mug. The dad placed the blue mug onto the counter and watched his son open the the microwave then close it quickly. 

“Looking for something?” Andrew half expected his father to be holding Snowball by the scruff of its neck. When Andrew turned to look at his father he was relieved. It seemed he hadn’t found the Furby either. 

“N-no! I uh, I’m fine. Haven’t lost anything.” Andy scratched the back of his neck nervously. His father raised one eyebrow.

“Right. Your mother and I wanted to take you somewhere. We have been thinking about you a lot recently.” The older man scratched at his scruffy beard.

“Thinking of me? Am I in trouble?”

“I don’t know why kids always think they are in trouble. No you are not in trouble, we just wanted to talk. Come on let’s go to the car.” Andrew bit his lip and gave one more look at the kitchen before following his father out to the garage. 

Andrew sat in the backseat of the car silently. His eyes were kept on the roads, parks, and sidewalks they passed, hoping that he would see Snowball running around playing and waiting for Andy to find him. 

“You doing alright Sweetie?” His mother frowned and tilted to upper mirror to look at him. Andrew bit his lip then nodded. Tears threatened to fall, his parents were right he wasn’t ready for a pet. The Furby was gone, missing, might not ever return again.

“Brighten up Andy! We decided to let you get a dog, doesn’t that sound great? You really deserve it. You have showed us recently that you are mature and responsible. Getting a job and going out more really proved it.” Andrew had stopped listening halfway through. The trip to the animal centre felt melancholy. 

Once they arrived they immediately started to stroll up and down the aisles looking at rescue dogs. The dogs varied from Golden Retrievers to Bulldogs. The dogs all seemed nice but they didn’t make Andrew feel any better. A month ago he would have loved picking a dog but now all he wanted was his Furby. 

“Do you see any you like?” 

“No,” Andrew commented dryly. The worker walking with them paused and smiled.

“Hey, I forgot to mention that we got a new dog today. It’s a little Maltese, super friendly.” The worker lead the family into a side room. On top of the table sat a little white dog. A worker was feeding it a dog treat and petting its back. 

What caught Andrew’s attention was the collar it was wearing. Bright blue with a familiar metal dog tag. The worker touching the dog moved back and watched as Andrew came closer silently. The little dog looked over at Andy and started to bark and wag its tail excitedly. 

Andy reached slowly towards the dog and scratched behind its ears like he did with the Furby. The dog let out a content sound and laid down on the table. It was then that Andy checked the collar. Snowball was carved into the dog tag.

Andrew grinned and reached for the dog hugging it. He knew it was Snowball, he just didn’t know how he got like this. Andrew often wondered how the Furby even came to life, was it magic? Maybe the Furby becoming a dog was magic too. Now that he thought about it the birthday wish came true. He got a pet just like he wanted. Birthday magic perhaps. 

Andrew slept well that night. Snowball was cuddled up in its usual place on top of Andy’s lap. Everything was great, his parents let him keep it and best friend no longer had to be hidden. Snowball could go for walks rather than hide in his bag and could run around the house and play outside. Best of all his fluffy friend was back and perfectly safe.


End file.
